Emails
by bella'trix'castro
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Hey, Chloe. Te mandei um e-mail alguns dias atrás. Por favor responda-o. Estamos preocupados com você, Chloe.


E-mails

**E-mails**

Tradução da Fic "E-mails"

**Link:** inspirationspen./2008/03/emails.html

**Autoria****:** Adrienne

**Tradução Autorizada:** Isabella Castro

**--**

**Capítulo Único**

**De:** _kentc planetadiario. com  
_**Para:** _sullicanc gothamgazette. com_  
**Assunto: **_-_

Oi, Chloe. Faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê, certo? Como estão as coisas aí em Gotham? Espero que você esteja bem. Como está Bruce? Na verdade, se só digo Bruce, nem sei por quê estou perguntando.

Estou enrolando, não estou? Parece que eu faço isso mais freqüentemente agora. Jimmy disse que estou ainda mais nerd que ele. Difícil de acreditar, não é? Lois costumava dizer que sabia que eu era estranho, mas que o quanto fiquei é inacreditável. Ano passado ela finalmente deixou de acreditar. Eu contei a verdade para ela. Eu acho que é a primeira vez, desde Pete, que eu realmente não tive escolha. Contaram para ela. Uma maneira de dizer é que ela não gostou muito da idéia no começo.

Enfim, você provavelmente está se perguntando por que estou lhe mandando um e-mail. Depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda não sei como começar uma conversa entre nós, mas eu acho que falar com você ou te mandar um e-mail sempre foi fácil. Tivemos um desentendimento. Cinco anos atrás, no dia de hoje, paramos de nos falar e de sermos amigos.

Chloe, eu só quero que saiba que eu nunca parei de considerar-te minha melhor amiga. I realmente senti sua falta, e ainda sinto. Nunca foi minha intenção te magoar, e espero que depois de todo esse tempo possamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Particularmente porque vou me casar em três meses. Vou me casar com a Lois.

Eu sei que eu realmente não deveria falar isso tão repentinamente para você, mas eu quero que você seja minha "padrinha". Chloe eu estou pedindo a você ao invés de Pete, ou Oliver, ou Bruce ou qualquer pessoa, porque não seria certo ter outro alguém lá comigo. Você foi e tenho esperança de que será uma enorme parte da minha vida. Espero que possa vir e espero que seja minha padrinha. Além do mais, se eu tiver um padrinho, o "damo" de honra vai definitivamente se sentir desconfortável. Jimmy nunca vai ser capaz de levar Oliver até o altar.

Eu estou escrevendo pra você agora, porque eu não quero que simplesmente receba um convite daqui a um mês sem nenhuma explicação e sem nenhum oi. Nossa amizade merece mais respeito que isso. Então por favor, Chloe, por favor venha ao meu casamento. Eu posso não te amar do jeito que você queira que eu a ame, mas eu te amo pra caramba.

Com amor, Clark.

--

**De:** _kentc planetadiario. com_  
**Para:** _sullivanc gothamgazette. com_  
**Assunto****:** _Por favor responda_

Hey, Chloe. Te mandei um e-mail alguns dias atrás. Por favor responda-o. Eu sei que é difícil pra você aceitar, mas pelo menos me diga sim ou não. Lois está ficando frenética.

--

**De:** _kentc planetadiario. com_  
**Para:** _sullivanc gothamgazette. com_  
**Assunto:** _Responda Chloe!_

Eu vi outro dos seus artigos na primeira página ontem, Chloe. Bruce disse que você ainda está lidando com artigos. Isso significa que você já deve ter checado sua caixa postal. Eu sei que está com raiva, Chloe, mas não tem nenhuma razão para não me responder depois de duas semanas. Eu tive que pedir ajuda ao Bruce para achar MINHA melhor amiga. Chloe, sério, me escreve de volta, ligue pra mim! Apenas faça contato, porque Lois está a um passo de demitir-se, deixar-me e sair à sua procura! Estou sempre a apenas dois nano-segundos de voar pra Gotham eu mesmo.

Estamos preocupados com você, Chloe.

--

**De:** _kentc planetadiario. com_  
**Para:** _sullivanc gothamgazette. com_  
**Assunto:** _Casamento_

Bruce me disse que você simplesmente não está abrindo o seu e-mail. Chloe, eu realmente esperava que não tivéssemos que passar por isso. Mas se você irá apenas ignorar-me descaradamente, não sei como algum dia possamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Me ligue quando decidir crescer.

--

**De:** _sullivanc gothamgazette. com  
_**Para:** _kentc planetadiario. com_  
**Assunto:** _Re: Casamento_

Hey Clark,

Parabéns pelo seu noivado com a Lois. Eu realmente sinto muito não ter podido contatar-te recentemente. Eu, infelizmente, não estarei apta a comparecer ao seu casamento. Desculpe-me. Espero que esteja feliz com Lois.

Sinceramente,

Chloe

--

**De:** _kentc planetadiario. com  
_**Para:** _sullivanc gothamgazette. com_  
**Assunto:** _Re: Re: Casamento_

Você não tinha que ser tão fria, Chloe. Chloe, você não parece ter aceitado o fato que eu não consigo te ver dessa maneira. Apenas…

Apenas venha, Chloe. Significaria o mundo para Lois. Eu não direi a ela que a garota que ela tratou como irmã caçula não vai vir para o seu casamento. Você não vai estragar o dia dela, Chloe. Eu não quero te perder, Chloe, mas se você me fizer escolher, eu escolherei Lois. Você pode ter sido minha melhor amiga antes, mas Lois é minha melhor amiga agora. Venha pelo menos por ela.

--

**De:** _sullivanc gothamgazette. com_  
**Para:** _kentc planetadiario. com_  
**Assunto:** _Re: Re: Re: Casamento_

Estou feliz que tenha descoberto uma melhor amiga em Lois. Saiba, Clark, que sempre vou te amar. Saiba, Clark, que mesmo que eu tenha esperado, cada segundo valeu a pena. Porque se, enquanto esperei, você achou Lois, então estou feliz de ter esperado. Você encontrou o amor, Clark, não deixe que nada leve o amor de você, porque ele só te faz mais forte.

--

**De****:** _straussf hospitalgotham. com_  
**Para:** _kentc planetadiario. com_  
**Assunto: **_Srta. Sullivan_

Olá Sr. Kent,

Meu nome é Dr. Strauss e eu trabalho no Hospital Geral de Gotham. Eu estava vasculhando o laptop e o e-mail da Srta. Sullivan e li seus e-mails. Vi como a Srta. Sullivan os respondeu. Eu sei que isso é uma incrível inconveniência para o senhor e sua noiva, mas será que vocês poderiam adiar a data de seu casamento? Veja só, esse é o dia que a Srta. Sullivan está marcada para morrer. Ela tem câncer num estágio terminal. Se você não estiver apto a mudar o dia de seu casamento, então a Srta. Sullivan pediu-me para dizer-lhe que ela sempre o amará.

Sinceramente,  
Dr. Strauss  
Hospital Geral de Gotham

_**O Fim.**_


End file.
